the_extinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Paraism
Paraism is the official world religion since 2041. Origin China originally created six people (The Paragon) through their brainwashing device, Mind Alpha, to manipulate people into believing they are a rebellion against WWIII and ultimately allow China to pull the strings on earth. When they succeeded they made the six Paragons the rulers of the six unions but they developed their own personalities so China didn't have a lot to say anymore. The Paragons then got children, The Paradigms. People started worshipping the Paragons and Paradigms like gods, something the Paragons didn't intend and they were overwhelmed so they disappeared into an underground paradise and with them, they took peoples' ability to feel emotions, enjoy things and see colors because each of them represented one of the things. So people started living by strict rules, doing rituals and new traditions developed since they all deep down hope to satisfy the Paragons and Paradigms with it and to ultimately get back their abilities to see colors, feel emotions and enjoy things. When the Paragons and Paradigms left, they left a new legacy called The Extinct. There are always six of them and each one of them represents an emotion and they are supposed to give people hope. Wherever they go, a few selected people will be able to see and feel again until the Extinct continue their journey. Deities The Paragon Rutliab * Red * Ambition, Anger * Male Kalanxa * Orange * Joy, Impatience * Male Gelunelo * Yellow * Loyalty, Jealousy * Female Zevertine * Green * Harmony, Materialism * Female Sinbluvi * Blue * Intelligence, Timidness * Male Morvilovy * Purple * Wisdom, Extravagance * Female The Paradigm Blaruson * Brown * Comfort, Dullness * Child of Kalanxa and Gelunelo * Female Tiroseshi * Turquoise * Calmness, Distrust * Child of Zevertine and Sinbluvi * Male Uratoldo * Gold * Courage, Arrogance * Child of Rutliab and Gelunelo * Female Jelecowit * White * Purity, Isolation * Child of Gelunelo and Sinbluvi * Male Zegrevar * Black * Discipline, Sadness * Child of Kalanxa and Zevertine * Female Zilesyin * Silver * Maturity, Domination * Child of Sinbluvi and Morvilovy * Male Rolyzar * Pink * Admiration, Immaturity * Child of Rutliab and Morvilovy * Male The Extinct The first generation of The Extinct was created as 15-year-olds in the year 2039 and they lived until they were 40. Before their death, they created six new Extincts and then joined The Paragons and The Paradigms in their underground paradise and became official deities. All deities have the ability to join the other deities in paradise as soon as new Extincts were created but if one of them goes to paradise all of them go to paradise at the same time. New Extincts are always 15 years old when they are created. Generation 1 (2039-2064) * Pahyun (Purity) * Wajanon (Maturity) * Ayulea (Dullness) * Eyejih (Ambition) * Uikana (Wisdom) * Cekowot (Immaturity) Generation 2 (2064-2085) * Niyuje (Materialism) * Sabiatu (Arrogance) * Akakojo (Impatience) * Lahsost (Sadness) * Veigunaz (Extravagance) * Wahasmo (Discipline) Generation 3 (2085-2109) * Sishiho (Ambiiton) * Robuko (Impatience) * Sunema (Comfort) * Eldriou (Maturity) * Nevenin (Distrust) * Olvaris (Isolation) Generation 4 (2109-2128) * Kajomiy (Joy) * Corinar (Isolation) * Aumona (Loyalty) * Seyhas (Discipline) * Civaly (Extravagance) * Mahpudi (Distrust) Generation 5 (2128-2137) * Esaju (Dullness) * Imankwa (Impatience) * Gakame (Courage) * Lyjero (Anger) * Ataqilas (Intelligence) * Zleynar (Isolation) Generation 6 (2137-2144) * Kozibar (Maturity) * Jaehra (Comfort) * Zemesan (Anger) * Aynbeng (Domination) * Tothyba (Intelligence) * Lemiyaz (Dullness) Generation 7 (2144-Now) * Hariya (Harmony) * Iranani (Timidness) * Maljena (Calmness) * Lemisala (Admiration) * Etinet (Jealousy) * Arelen (Purity) The Seers' Codex The Seers' Codex is an ongoing collection of stories told by Seers, the people that were lucky enough to meet The Extinct and for a short amount of time had the ability to see and feel. The collection also contains the religious commandment as well as prayers and a list of the most important Paraistic rituals and traditions. Commandment # You shall offer your service to those in need. # You shall remain determined through times of struggle. # You shall not take life for granted. # You shall desire no great riches. # You shall not cause chaos or mayhem. # You shall prove your worth and work to become more worthy. # You shall be tolerant and accepting. # You shall not conceal or destroy evidence of a crime. # You shall repay kindness with kindness. # You shall fight the darkness wherever it may show. # You shall not cause the destruction of that which isn't yours. # You shall be considerate of others well being. # You shall take responsibility for your mistakes. # You shall not dwell on the past. # You shall not take advantage of fools, children or others willing to believe every word you say. # You shall not take or use life as if it belongs to you. # You shall punish fairly and just and only when absolutely necessary. # You shall not spread lies or rumors. # You shall do your duty. # You shall be united or seek unity if there is none. Category:Universe